the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gargoyle
The gargoyle was a powerful, semi-sentient creature found in several locations across the world. Not much was known about this creature, but it was unique in terms of species. It lived to be tens of thousands of years old, and its ways of reproducing was mysterious. One particular specimen of gargoyle was located in the Cave of the Gargoyle in Arizona. It consumed the famous bounty hunter Xydarone. While Zira Miranda Grover has claimed it as a pet, it arrived in Arizona of its own accord. A gargoyle could be found in Tsala, and was the location where Rachel Bradley was slain by the Gladiator’s secret apprentice, Abalan. Besides the famous one, yet another gargoyle dwelt in Maryland right next to some Ancient Ruins. It attempted to devour Emily Watson while she was dueling Steven Thompson, but the Supreme Leader used an exertion of the Darkness to escape and then fled from battle. Lifespan The lifespan of a gargoyle had been estimated to measure 20,000 to 50,000 years. Females generally grew much larger than males, which may be a contribution to their mysterious breeding methods. Adults generally had little to fear, as only the greater dragons were known to prey upon them. One of the known specimens of the species resided in the Cave of the Gargoyle, beneath the sands of the state of Arizona. Most gargoyles preferred damp environments, but they could live nearly anywhere including the snowy fields of Arizona. Biology The gargoyle was a large, batlike creature with huge wings. Other notable features included dark skin and fangs. Its fangs were also slightly slanted inward ensuring its prey would remain trapped. While its lightning-fast limbs are used to snatch up its prey, they were not its primary means of capturing a meal. The gargoyle discharged odors and scents that lured herbivores and scavengers close enough for it to use its hands. Despite their size, the gargoyle did not need to eat very much at a time. As a result, they also digested their food very slowly. It was even said that gargoyles could be telepathic and could gain consciousness from the creatures they ate by assimilating their thoughts and memories during digestion. For centuries, the way that a gargoyle breeds has remained a mystery. Anatomy The gargoyle’s throat had many veins and vessels which acted as sensors to determine the size, weight, and strength of the victim, allowing the gargoyle to decide which stomach to put its prey into; stronger prey were put into the secondary stomachs, while smaller prey went into the main stomach. Their arms were known to stretch as far as six meters to grab prey. Although gargoyles were usually immense in size, some miniaturized versions of the species existed and were traded as pets, such as in the case of Phineas. History Zira Miranda Grover sentenced Anakin Organa and his companions to “death by gargoyle” at the hands of Devorar in 2016. Prior to his execution, Anakin Organa was able to retrieve his lightsaber from fellow prisoner Helen McKeen and free his companions. In addition to numerous other casualties during the ensuing battle, McKeen knocked the notorious bounty hunter, Xydarone V, into the pit with the former’s lightsaber. Summer Petersen deduced that Devorar was capable not only of communication, but apparently of malevolence, feeding off of the fears of her prisoners. This led Petersen to classify the gargoyle as a semi-sentient creature. It was also believed that the consciousnesses of the gargoyle’s victims joined to create a huge network of awareness. The victims were able to communicate with one another through this ghoulish network. As the gargoyle absorbed the thoughts of its victims, it would become more and more intelligent, to the point where a gargoyle could almost predict what its victims would do in its stomachs. The Gladiator’s secret apprentice, Abalan, was the only being known to have voluntarily journeyed inside a gargoyle, in Tsala. He survived the digestive mechanisms and escaped unharmed. Devorar identified herself closely with one of her first victims, Jared. Oddly enough, Jared and the beast had seemingly merged in consciousness to the point where the former could control the actions of the latter. Having long admired the patience of the gargoyle, the police named a form of sword combat, Grund, after the beast. Known locations * Arizona (Cave of the Gargoyle) * Tsala (Ancient Abyss) Appearances * *''Boys vs. Girls 2'' Category:Creatures of unspecified biology Category:Flying creatures Category:Mythological creatures Category:Predatory creatures Category:Semi-sentient species